1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in food handling equipment and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hydraulically actuated food slicer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many food establishments, great quantities of food must be sliced, diced, or otherwise severed into relatively small pieces prior to preparation thereof for eating. At the present time, many of these food items are sliced or cut by hand or by devices which are manually actuated through the main strength of the person handling the food. Other foods are processed by electrical applicances, but with the present day energy crisis the cost of operation of these electrical appliances is becoming a detriment to the use thereof in the food serving and preparation industry. In the case of manual cutting of the food products, the time of preparation becomes great and thus costly. In addition, the present day trend toward fast food establishments has placed increasing emphasis on reducing both the time and cost of handling of the food products prior to the consumption thereof.